


find someone like you

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, back at it again bcuz i have no impulse control LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For nineteen years, Persephone felt like she had been waiting for something that she wasn’t even sure existed.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	find someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to my first work! 100% inspired by snoh aalegra’s “find someone like you” & the picture rachel graced us with on twitter. i hope you guys enjoy! 💖
> 
> all characters from lore olympus are the creative property of rachel smythe.

For nineteen years, Persephone felt like she had been waiting for something that she wasn’t even sure existed. 

Maybe she was being naive as everyone else in Olympus believed her to be, but Persephone would continue to move through the motions of her life with a feeling of emptiness gnawing at her gut. It stayed with her as her mother decided she would be an eternal maiden, when she would move in with Artemis in Olympus, and even when she would lay in her bedroom during sleepless nights. 

She just always believed that something in her life was missing, but she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

Persephone could whole-heartedly say that she had a fulfilling life; in those short nineteen years in the world, she could say that there were always more good days than bad. 

Still, that feeling of emptiness, of something unsaid that was inherently desired, lingered on. It made her smiles hollow, the flowers in her hair wilt, and the heaviness in her chest even heavier. 

Then she met him. 

She would’ve never expected that a drunken night would wipe away that feeling of emptiness from her life, forever. 

One look at Hades banished away the empty feeling in her gut, and the pieces of her life quickly came together. It was in that moment that she knew it was him that had been missing in her life all this time. Still, she believed herself to be naive, that the love she felt for him was merely a blind infatuation. She tried to choke those feelings down, to dismantle the puzzle that he completed out of the fear that he would never feel the way she felt about him. 

It was inevitable, she would grow to learn, that they were inevitable. They gravitated towards each other as if they were the only planets within each other’s universe, as if the fate of their love had always been imprinted within its stars. 

So she let herself give in to her feelings, and Hades was more than glad to catch her in his warm and loving hands. 

Persephone didn’t care about the looks the other gods and goddesses would give them during social events, or the looks of confusion her coworkers would give her when she would flash Hades a dopey smile. 

She loved him so much, it’s as if she’s been looking for him her entire life. 

Hades had insisted on taking her to the finest restaurant, in the finest clothes, to show the world just how lucky he was to have her on his arm. What he didn’t realize however was just how lucky she felt as well. 

Right now, as Hades carefully guided her into a tender slow dance, she knew she was made to be in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest to feel his heart, the heart she knew beat for her. 

Persephone separated herself from his chest to look up at him, holding his cheek in her hand as her other molded perfectly into his, and looked at him with as much adoration as she could muster. 

“I’ve been waiting my whole life to find someone like you.” 

She said those words with so much confidence that it shocked her, but she knew it was true. Hades looked down at her just the same, taking her hand that rested on his cheek and giving it the softest kiss. He didn’t grace her with a response, only pulling her closer before dipping her, holding her securely in his arms. 

Persephone dipped back gracefully, and in that moment thanked the fates that she was exactly where she needed to be.


End file.
